wl6fandomcom-20200213-history
Nazi Operation
Nazi Operation is a mod for registered Wolfenstein by Thomas Weiling. It was released on New Year's Day 2006. This is the first mod Thomas released under his own name, shedding the moniker Possum Trot during its construction. Though Thomas had planned and wished for most of his mods to have 60 levels, this was his first release to actually contain 60 levels. Several guest mappers contributed to the set. These include Loki and WLHack (who contributed two or more levels each) and ack (who contributed one level). Chris was in the running to contribute a level as well, but Thomas was eager to meet the January 1 release date, and this idea was abandoned. For a long time, Thomas would consider this his first true mod, as all Possum Trot releases were left unfinished or compromised in some way or other. This point of view was retired after positive experiences while testing the SDL ports of these mods in 2013. Genesis Thomas went through a lot of trouble with the release of Secrets of Offenbach. Initially shattered over the event of losing many months' hard work, he turned his attention to classic mapping and released a demo for what would become Nazi Operation (see below). Having been presented with what would become All This & Wolf 3D via an expansive EXE by Chris Chokan in July 2005, Thomas initially used this as a testing ground and would not use it as a mod base until November 2005. Havoc had made his services available again, and in early August Thomas was presented with a functioning EXE with basic changes. Shortly after this, Havoc took a break from the project. Having struck up conversation with Michael Collin, who was in the process of making Bushenstein v3 and Castle Hasselhoff, Thomas coerced Collin to do the coding for Nazi Operation. The coding requested was simple; changed ceiling colors, music order and the addition of extra objects. Michael Collin had a wicked sense of humor and would often write in crude terms, sometimes inviting Thomas to group chats with his friends. Eventually these chats got out of hand, and though the two remained friendly, Collin was let go from the project in October 2005, and Havoc was called back in to beat the EXE into release-ready shape. Collin had other commitments as well, releasing Castle Hasselhoff on October 4, 2005. The first screenshots were released on September 28, 2005. A different series was released a month later, featuring the status bar from Chemical Warfare, which in a slightly edited version would appear in the final version. In December 2005, Thomas was presented with VDMSound. This was a sound emulator that allowed newer machines to play digitized sounds and music tracks in DOS executables. Thomas had not heard music in Wolfenstein nor digitized sounds since using the family computer, a Windows 98, in the summer of 2004. As such, Thomas had not yet made a mod where he was able to hear music, making the music orders of the Possum Trot mods irrelevant and in the hands of the coders. With this new tool in hand, Thomas went searching for music files he had always wanted to hear in his mods. Tunes from other games outside Wolf found in mods such as The Golden Episodes, Fuchsenstein 3D and MIDI files (Queen's Another One Bites the Dust and the theme for Doom 64) were quickly inserted into the mod's music order. Made between August and December 2005, Nazi Operation presented a classic style of mapping inspired by Gary Ragland and BJ Rowan's Conflict in the Fatherland. The only levels not made by Thomas in this mod were as follows: * Level 19 (Loki) * Level 49 (Loki) * Level 52 (WLHack) * Level 54 (WLHack) * Level 57 (WLHack) * Level 58 (ack) * Level 59 (WLHack) This was decided upon first and foremost because Thomas wanted to open up to other map makers and modders to hear their perspective on his work, as no Possum Trot mods hardly got any feedback. Another reason was the fact that Thomas was eager to meet the January 1, 2006 deadline. Nazi Operation contains numerous changed graphics, but all were made to fit the classic Wolfenstein image. These include sprites from Spear of Destiny, the Spear Mission Packs (Lost Episodes), The Golden Episodes, Wolf-Extra and Conflict in the Fatherland. One wall patch, a stained glass eagle, was taken from a wall pack and was made by Architect. The mod was ported to SDL on June 10, 2013. Demo and other contemporary projects Thomas released a demo of Nazi Operation on August 5, 2005. This was his final release under the moniker Possum Trot. The levels were put together quickly following the Secrets of Offenbach event. All levels would later appear in the full version. The demo version did contain some objects not seen in the final version, including a dead rat, and used the status bar from Project Weltuntergang. The demo featured an EXE made by Brian Lowe, which featured new ceiling colors and the ability to obtain 110% health and 200 ammo. Furthermore, this was released as the first in a series, The Battle Rages On, according to the brief Read Me attached to the demo. As with Abandon, this was named after a Deep Purple album. The series was quickly dropped, though work on the series continued as the actual Nazi Operation took hold. This mod contained 7 finished levels, and contained an SS officer contributed on request by WSJ, his first of many contributions to Thomas' mods. The 7 levels were deleted and the slate was wiped clean, and attention was turned to Nazi Operation as the only mod in progress. This would continue until November 2005, where Thomas would start working on All This & Wolf 3D. External links * Download Nazi Operation (SDL) at The Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Download Nazi Operation (Demo) at The Wolfenstein 3D Dome * Playthrough by Ling Yan Li * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * News at the Dome: MAY/JUN 2013 MAR/APR 2006 JAN/FEB 2006 NOV/DEC 2005 SEP/OCT 2005 Category:2006 mods Category:Mods Category:DOS mods Category:SDL mods Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:Awarded mods